Today, entertainment systems of that kind are limited to replace the voice of a singer or an actor by the voice of the user. Such an entertainment system is known as “karaoke”. In a karaoke, the voice of an ordinary person replaces the voice of the singer and is mixed with the music of the corresponding song, and eventually synchronized with a video clip.
A purpose of the invention is to provide a system analogous to the karaoke system, but for a video, that is replacing the face of an actor of a movie or the like with an imitation made by a user.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a system containing digital clips for movies which are prepared for a replacement of the face of an actor of that movie with the face of a current user or participant taken through a video camera.
There is a technical problem to get the form of a user overlapping in real time the form of the actor that he replaces in the video.
There is another technical problem in updating in real time the face of the actor on the movie with the picture of the user while respecting the orientation of the body of the actor.
Indeed, just replacing the face of an actor in a movie clip with a current picture of the face of a user may not give satisfactory results. For example, the current picture of the user can be a right profile when the actor shows his left one. Then, replacing the faces will lead to a non correspondence between the body of the actor and the face of the user.
According to another purpose, the invention aims at respecting the current face expression of the user imitating the actor, when replacing the face of the actor with the one of the user.
According to that purpose, there is another technical problem in updating in real time the current face of the user even respecting the orientation of the body of the actor.